


Late Night Confessions

by stephswims



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Oliver finally confides in Felicity about making a deal with the monitor, but Felicity has her own confession.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Post S8 crossover.

Felicity groaned as she rolled over and picked up her phone. 

1:30 am.

His side of the bed was cold. She was used to waking up without him. It didn’t mean she liked it.

The pain in her chest always woke her up in the middle of the night.

She sighed heavily as she sat up and slipped her glasses on.

She padded out of their bedroom and down the hall. Her feet followed the now-familiar floors of the cabin.

She stopped in the doorway to their family room, smiling at the sight in front of her.

TV on. Oliver’s legs propped on the coffee table. Head back. Mouth open. Fast asleep.

She tip-toed over and straddled him, and he woke up almost instantaneously. She loved that he always woke up, always ready to please her in whatever way she wanted. Food. Water. Sex. There was nothing this man wouldn’t do for her.

But she knew why he stirred with the slightest provocation.

That broke her heart.

He had been through so much. Watching his father kill the captain of their yacht. Watching his father commit suicide. All so Oliver could right his wrongs…

They had been through so much. Seven years of trying to save a city that didn’t want saving. 

But she wouldn’t change it for the world.

It brought them together.

He sat up and smiled at her. His arms wrapped around her hips. He pulled her close.

“Heartburn?” he asked softly. She nodded in response as she kissed his lips softly.

“I left TUMs on your nightstand,” he said softly as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“It works better if you’re next to me,” she teased with another kiss. 

Her face turned serious as she pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes. She could see the trouble brewing.

“Did you have another nightmare?” she asked softly, unable to keep the worry from her voice.

He nodded slowly as his hand drifted to her stomach, resting over her naval.

“Are you ready to tell me about it?” She tilted her head watching him. He had a nightmare every single night since they had moved to the cabin. Every single night. For over a month now. They had the same conversation every time. Oliver wasn’t ready to talk about it. Which was fine. But she always offered.

Tonight was different.

“I met her,” he said quietly as he looked down at Felicity’s stomach. Her breath hitched. When she was younger, she wanted kids so badly. It was probably the only thing she was sure of, but, by the time she graduated college, she changed her mind. 

They hadn’t really talked about having kids. She knew Oliver wanted them, so she avoided the subject. But he confessed to her in Ivy Town that he didn’t care. Kids meant nothing if he didn’t have her. 

And then they had William. 

Felicity loved William, and her walls began to crack. Upon reflection, she realized she still wanted kids. She just didn’t want to give up her career. She didn’t want her coworkers to think less of her if she had kids. She wanted to be the strong, powerful woman, and although she knew she could be that woman even with kids, she knew other people would think less of her if she had them. 

But they still hadn’t talked about it.

Then, Oliver went to prison.

She wasn’t expecting him to come home. Ever. So, she had gone off the pill. It was the logical thing to do.

Then, he came home.

And she didn’t even think anything of it until she was late the next month. 

She cried as she told him.

He offered to take her to get an abortion.

She threw a keyboard at his head. Sobbed her fears to him about the impact on her career, the impact on how people would perceive her.

But there was never a question in her mind. She wanted all the babies with Oliver.

“Her?” she asked with a chuckle. He nodded with a smile.

“She was me…in the future,” he said softly his eyes closing. 

“The Glades were a disaster. The city too. She grew up without me…” his voice trailed off, "I died to save the universe." His hand trembled against her belly.

“Oliver,” she said sternly as she lifted his face to look at her, “what’s going on?”

He sighed heavily. Eyes closing again.

“I made a deal,” he said slowly. He opened his eyes slowly. She nodded, encouraging him to continue.

“My life for the universe.” He looked at her as she laughed.

“I’m being serious,” he said, his voice matching her sternness from earlier, “It wasn’t a dream.”

“With the monitor,” she laughed. His eyes went wide causing her to laugh harder.

“How did you know?” he asked incredulously.

“You’re terrible at lying to your wife. I don’t know why you try. I always find out everything,” she said as she tapped her forehead.

“You’re not mad?” he asked slowly. She laughed as she slid off his lap, moving to the other end of the couch, and laying down. She wiggled her feet under his hands, and he immediately started rubbing.

“I was at first,” she sighed, “I was mad you didn’t tell me, mad you didn’t think your life was worth living. But I rationalized we would all be dead if you didn’t make the deal.”

“I don’t know how much time I have,” he whispered.

“You have all the time in the world,” she said with a smile, “You made a deal without telling me, so I made a deal without telling you.”

His hands stopped their ministrations on her feet.

“You made a deal with the Monitor?” His voice was hard. She could hear the anger in it, covering up his worry for her.

“I did,” she said confidently, “Your life for mine.” 

“You what?” he growled. 

“That came out wrong. I shouldn’t have said it that way. I’m sorry. I realize now how that sounds…”

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he growled again.

“Right. Sorry. Your life in exchange for me working for him,” she said quickly.

“What does that mean? Working for him?” Oliver said slowly, his hands continuing to massage her feet.

“He saved Barry and Kara, and you need to help him fight the Anti-Monitor to prevent the multiverse from collapsing,” she said simply.

“Anti-monitor? He was in my dream,” Oliver said slowly. 

“I’m actually not so sure he exists. Maybe the Monitor is just…” she waved her hand around her head, indicating she thought the Monitor might just be looney. 

“Anyway,” she continued nonchalantly, “theoretically, the collapse can be prevented. Mathematically, we could build a device…”

“And you offered to build this…device in exchange for my life?” Oliver questioned.

“Absolutely,” she said with a smile, “It might take me a lifetime to build, but I think I can do it.”

“You are…” His voice trailed off as he leaned towards her.

“Brilliant,” they both said at the same time, causing Felicity to laugh out loud. 

“Oliver,” she said softly as he aligned his body on top of hers, resting his weight on his arms, holding himself above her, “I cannot raise this baby without you.” She felt the tears escape her eyes, and her hand automatically went to her belly.

“I’m so sorry I put you in this position,” Oliver said softly, using his thumb to wipe her tears away.

“You love me in this position,” Felicity teased as she pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
